


Fanmix for Human Interest Story

by pterawaters



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters





	Fanmix for Human Interest Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Interest Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290306) by [angrysilverdeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysilverdeer/pseuds/angrysilverdeer). 



[[listen on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvnOgW3FdZ_i_uA07sUXk-W4CkTBcrAa)][[download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vb0drn1ooa2ctry/Human%20Interest%20Story.zip?dl=0)]

 


End file.
